Dante
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Toi qui entres ici, abandonne toute espérance." - Destiel, dark!fic, scène de torture brève, rating M pour les thèmes abordés.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué?".

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 6e round de l'année. Cinq fics SPN pour ce marathon-ci. :)

**Note 2: **...Il fallait bien que j'écrive sur ce moment à un moment ou un autre. Attention, SCENE DE TORTURE, sang, thème sombre.

Bonne lecture à vous. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Dante<strong>

Les Enfers étaient si ardentes qu'elles _glaçaient_, le froid essayant de transpercer la véritable apparence de Castiel comme autant de lames acérées et tranchantes. Un bref instant, Castiel enroula autour de lui sa deuxième paire d'ailes pour tenter de produire un peu de chaleur.

Les Enfers n'étaient que Désolation; depuis son poste à la tête de sa garnison, ses ailes bien déployées pour le porter dans l'air putride des lieux, Castiel dardait sur le sol ses yeux bleus à facettes. Les âmes torturées hurlaient tout d'abord pour finir par s'éteindre, et c'était cette extinction de toute vie en elles, ce moment même où leurs plaintes, sous trop de douleur, devenaient muettes et cessaient, qui signait leur passage dans la vie démoniaque. Cet intime moment où les âmes perdaient toute empathie pour les autres et pour elles-mêmes, elles s'éteignaient comme des couchers de soleil, étoiles calcinées condamnées à la cendre.

Castiel se détourna de leur souffrance, de leurs appels. Il n'avait pas le choix : sa mission était de récupérer une seule d'entre elles. Il dut cependant s'empêcher consciemment de refermer un peu plus ses mains osseuses sur sa lame, dans un geste qui aurait probablement était qualifié de "faible" par son grand frère Uriel.

Castiel n'était pas faible; Castiel était en mission. Il fendit les Enfers, sourd aux lamentations des âmes, concentré sur l'aura d'une seule.

Les cris des démons qui les attaquaient retentissaient, rauques et bestiaux. Le hurlement d'un de ses frères transperça l'air quand l'un d'entre eux réussit à blesser ses ailes principales, s'accrochant à ses sabots pour tenter de l'entraîner vers le sol de toute la force de son poids. Son frère se débattait, cognant, griffant, le lacérant de sa lame, mais l'être noir était fluide comme de l'huile, son visage se déformant par un rictus sadique quand d'autres démons les rejoignirent.

Cette fois-ci, la prise sur la lame de Castiel se raffermit. Il croisa le regard de son frère, les yeux violets angéliques absolus.

Un instant de suspension dans l'air, durant lequel son frère d'arme secoua la tête en négation, presque imperceptiblement.

_Ramène-le, Castiel._

Et l'ange se laissa tomber sur le sol comme une étoile filante, explosant à l'impact, embrasant tout autour de lui sur un rayon d'un kilomètre.

_Ramène-le_.

Les mâchoires de Castiel se serrèrent. Ses dents pointues crissèrent.

Désolation.

Il poursuivit sa course, ignorant autour de lui les cris de ses frères qui tombaient au combat.

x

Castiel le trouva dans un coin reculé, l'un des seuls démons à être resté à son poste depuis leur arrivée. Il torturait au couteau l'âme d'une jeune fille, dessinant un sourire sur ses lèvres ouvertes, gravant des lignes de rire aux coins de ses yeux vides en ignorant ses larmes.

"S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît..."

_Shhh..._

Son toucher, en passant sa main en lambeaux dans les cheveux sales, avait presque, durant une seconde, la douceur du toucher d'un amant.

Puis d'un coup sec, il brisa la nuque de l'âme, l'envoyant temporairement dans l'oubli, le temps pour son corps immatériel de guérir de lui-même.

Castiel se posa sur le sol, sans le quitter des yeux. Le démon s'immobilisa.

_Ce que tu viens de faire... pourrait presque être qualifié de compassion. Dans ces lieux, quelques secondes d'oubli sont une bénédiction._

Le démon se tourna vers lui, et Castiel ne bougea pas.

_"Bénédiction"? Oh..._

De manière inattendue, le démon rit, brusque, lugubre et terrible; le son de chauves-souris s'envolant d'une caverne, ses cordes vocales entre leurs griffes.

_C'est tout l'inverse. On se damne jamais aussi vite qu'après quelques secondes de paix. Leur accorder un peu d'espoir pour le leur retirer ensuite, c'est ça, la vraie torture._

Le front, au-dessus des trois yeux de Castiel, se froissa légèrement.

Il ne restait que peu de choses de l'apparence humaine qu'avait eue cette âme; seuls les morceaux de vêtements qui collaient encore à son corps rappelaient le chasseur qu'il avait été. Les limites entre le monde extérieur et son être se brouillaient, de la fumée sombre ondulant sur ce qui aurait dû être sa peau. Des craquelures le parsemaient, le sang le maculant comme s'il s'y était baigné, des écailles se dessinant sur ses épaules, sur ses joues. Des cornes pointaient derrière ses oreilles.

Mais le sourire cruel qui coupait son visage en deux était apposé là comme une cicatrice, comme si on l'y avait gravé; et ses yeux noirs, en l'observant, n'avaient pas l'éclat vitreux de ceux des démons, miroirs ne renvoyant rien.

C'étaient des abîmes. C'étaient des gouffres.

Au fond de cet être, l'âme était devenue muette, mais elle continuait d'_hurler_.

Castiel redressa la tête.

_Si ces âmes se damnent plus vite, elles deviennent aussi indifférentes plus vite, non? N'est-ce pas préférable, alors? L'indifférence, à toute cette souffrance?_

Le démon recula comme s'il lui avait donné un _coup_.

_Qui es-tu?_

Le démon, non. _L'homme_ serrait les mâchoires, l'observant avec des yeux étrécis; quelque chose commençait à pulser sous sa peau.

_Tu n'es pas d'ici. Qui es-tu?_

Castiel ne répondit pas.

Il avança simplement d'un pas, dans une attitude la moins menaçante possible, ses deux paires d'ailes repliées derrière lui. Il l'observa de ses yeux bleus aux mille éclats, calmement, et l'air dans la gorge arrachée de l'homme face à lui sembla se coincer soudain; ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent, et quelque chose parut miroiter dans leurs profondeurs.

_Prends les âmes._

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté, lentement, confus. L'homme se renfrogna, montrant les dents dans une attitude qu'il voulait intimidante.

_J'en ai rien à faire d'elles. Y' en a des millions à torturer. Prends-les._

Castiel avança encore d'un pas.

_Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je prenne ces âmes, Dean Winchester?_

L'homme _tressaillit_. Littéralement, son corps vacillant comme la flamme d'une bougie. Quelque chose cuisait toujours sous sa peau, un brasier intérieur mettant au jour les vallées de sang qui le parsemaient, craquelant ses limites comme de la cendre.

L'homme porta son regard sur la lame de Castiel, son expression illisible, avant de rencontrer ses yeux dans une détermination fière.

_Ou alors, tu es venu pour moi? Tu es la Mort et tu viens m'emporter?_

Il écarta les bras.

_Eh bien, _vas-y. _Détruis ce qu'il reste de moi. Fais en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus rien._

Castiel... se figea.

Celui qui aurait dû être un démon mais qui ne l'était pas, ne l'était pas, le regardait avec des yeux fous, bras ouverts dans un abandon absolu, un rire hystérique le secouant tout entier.

_Tue-moi_... **Détruis-moi, c'est ce que je mérite.**

Alors Castiel combla la distance les séparant, et enfonça sa main dans le corps de l'homme.

Il y eut un instant. Un bref instant, où Dean Winchester, l'Homme Vertueux, crut qu'il avait exaucé son souhait. En cette seconde, le calme l'inonda, en un immense soupir, sa bouche se détendant de son sourire diabolique pour la toute première fois, la plénitude apaisant ses traits. Le noir s'effaça de ses yeux, laissant place à du _vert_, le plus pur que Castiel eût jamais vu, et ces yeux croisèrent les siens.

Et Dean comprit.

_Non._

Ses mains agrippèrent le bras de Castiel, tentant de le dégager. Frénétiquement, il commença à se débattre, le griffant, le giflant, le _frappant_, cherchant à l'arrêter par tous les moyens.

_Non. Non non non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VEUX !_

Et Castiel attrapa cette _Flamme_ en lui, celle qui aurait dû être consumée, et le relâcha.

L'enveloppe charnelle s'immobilisa un instant dans une attitude de stupéfaction pure, une seconde entière. Et puis, elle se réduisit en poussière, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Au creux de la main de Castiel, l'âme _tournoya_, lumière mêlée de suie et de sang, craquelée, brisée, perdue.

Pas détruite. _Pas détruite_.

_...Pourquoi?_

Castiel ramena cette lumière près de lui, l'effleurant de sa bouche. Il ne répondit pas.

Il ferma les yeux, et s'envola.

x

A la lisière des Enfers, l'âme commença à _pleurer_.

_Pourquoi tu ne les as pas sauvés, eux? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué...?_

Castiel enveloppa un peu plus l'âme de son être. Ses molécules bougeaient, chaudes autour d'elle, pour la réchauffer et encourager sa lumière.

_Parce que._

Dean hoqueta. Et le son, comme tout ce qui était _Dean_ depuis le début, ricocha en Castiel, y trouvant un écho sans effort, le début de quelque chose qui souhaitait le chérir.

_Je suis ici pour te sauver, Dean Winchester._

x

Ils combattaient ensemble, côte à côte. Dean l'avait sauvé d'un démon un peu plus tôt, et Castiel faisait de même maintenant, détruisant celui qui essayait de l'atteindre par derrière dans un geste qui était devenu un réflexe, l'écho de quelque chose devenu _grand_.

- Cas...

Dean se tourna vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux verts, toujours aussi purs, abîmés mais vibrants; craquelés mais dont la lumière, en passant par le vitrail de ses iris, n'était que plus belle.

Cas sourit. Il sourit, juste un peu, sourit comme on écarte un rideau pour laisser entrer le jour, la tendresse ourlée délicatement dans les plis de sa bouche.

_Je suis ici pour te sauver, Dean Winchester_.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
